Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-4916864-20190321121843/@comment-2001:861:4346:9F60:D7C:8655:2300:B02C-20190328211151
109.23.224.238 a écrit : 2001:861:4346:9F60:A14B:3FFD:57BE:D34 a écrit : 195.221.155.10 a écrit : Lakewoods a écrit : Plus d'info (pas le temps de traduire)'''It is confirmed that Zoro have beaten Kamazou Last page has something brotherhood relationship After Gyukimaru escaped, Zoro was trembling, Oda didn't drew him trwmbling but the panel was Zoro Point of view as he sees Gyukimaru running and the panel gets darker and darker as he's fainting untill eventually its all black *faints* In the cover Corcodile is chilling with a cigeratte in his mouth playing with 6 birds , it looks like he's building a nest from them using sand from his DF X Drake and Hawkins arrested more people Law and shinobu argue each other and Kanjuro stops them Tomuyasu shows the samurai card Last 4 pages all about Zoro Zoro and the two Girls are in a cottage in a snowy place at north. Appearantly Zoro has been healed. and we get more info about the people he fought PS '''SanjuanWolf Concentre toi sur les spoils/chapitre, inutile de dire que les commentaires t'amuse (j'en déduis que tu t'en moque donc) Et je n'ai rien compris a la phrase sur tu m'adresse ou ce a quoi cela répond. Cessez avec les pro Zoro, pro sanji qui ne font que lancer des messages plein de mépris entre utilisateur, concentrez vous sur le chapitre, sur l'oeuvre, pas sur Jean-Michel qui vous ennuie de par son avis. Je supprimerais toute provocation que ce soit envers les "prozoro", les " prosanji", les "proluffy", les " fanboy", les "haters" et tout le bataclan qui va avec. Et bien sur toute réponse a provocation qui vire au pugilat. Un peu de respect des avis, ce serait bien pour changer. Bon du coup là on a plus d'info Zoro à l'air d'avoir pris cher quand même donc Kamazou est loin d'être un random. Il bénéficie du Mugiwara shield qui fait que le collectionneur ne l'achève pas, surement que ce dernier aura aussi un peu de respect envers la démonstration de Zoro qui à OS un bon samourai. Par contre je reste perplexe sur ce moment de faiblesse par rapport à ce qu'on peu voir de Zoro dans le manga. Car Zoro "abandonne" Shusui par manque de resistance. Il se laisse aller parce qu'il a plus personne a affronter point et c'est clairement indiqué. Zoro a déjà combattu avec des blessures plus grave encore et de manière complètement incoherente d'ailleurs...normalement rien que la blessure qu'il vient de recevoir il devrait être mort...mais peu après il est assis et discute normal MDR c'est du manga quoi. C'est en soit pas différent de la morssure qu'Hody a faite a Luffy, c'est le seul coup net qu'il a pris et il a faillit en mourrir a force... Il faut savoir être plus intélligent que ça et comprendre que tout cela c'est pour le scénario et ne pas tomber dans le troll gratuit. Doit on parler du monstre marin qui arrache le bras de Shanks ? C'est pas du troll hein c'est réellement ce que je pense, il a laissé filé Shushui et je pense donc que finalement c'est pas par flemme car l'autre s'enfui comme initialement. C'est comme si quelqun volé le chapeau de paille de Luffy,et que luffy après blessure s'évanouissait ben on peut dire que c'est parce que la blessure est trop importante. Le seul sabre qui a une valeur déterminante pour Zoro c'est celui de Kuina...mais bon il finira par le reprendre ou alors il décidera de lui même de le laisser(j'en doute) Oda aurait pu faire en sorte que l'autre soit aussi vaincu en même temps ou lui faire lâcher lesare ou je ne sais quoi...si a gardé le sabre c'est pour le scénario. Cela sera plus clair quand on saura ce qu'Oda compte raconter via ce sabre.